A large and growing population of users is consuming digital content items on a varying array of electronic devices. These electronic devices include dedicated electronic book reader devices, smartphones, desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computing devices, and the like. While consuming content items on these devices, users often change viewing positions in the content item in order to read ahead or to review a portion of the content item that the user has previously read. For instance, when reading an electronic book on an electronic book reader, a user may scroll or otherwise move from the page of the electronic book that the user is currently reading to a page that the user previously read in order to review content on the previously read page. However, because the user has changed his/her viewing position in the electronic book from the current page to the previously read page, the user may have difficulty returning to his/her original viewing position in order to continue reading. As a result, the user experience on such devices may not be optimized.